Never Too Late
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: Sarah waited for him, Jareth waited for her. Is it toolate to pick up where they left off? R
1. Scream Unto The Night

Sarah gazed gloomily out of her bedroom window. It was dark, and stormy, and her room looked depressing bearing only candlelight. The moon was barely a sickle in the black starless sky. Her mind wandered to the night her life had changed forever. To the night that had made her happy, and sad; made her heart swell, and shatter; the night the Goblin King whisked her away to the land of her dreams and imagination; the night she had ruined him, his kingdom, and his love for her. She sighed. That night had been six years ago, the weekend after her 15th birthday. Every night since then she had dreamed of his feather-soft hair tickling her cheek, and his soft leather-clad hands clamping hers.

_"and I'll be there for you- oo- oo, as the world falls doooown…"_

She shivered. She could hear it as though he were singing it in her ear, as he did so many years ago. She sighed again, wishing the hurt would just go away, the tears would dry, and her heart would heal. When she closed her eyes, even for a brief moment, she could feel his boring into her soul. One blue and one brown, she remembered. His thin lips, just waiting to kiss, and be kissed. The look in his eyes that night showed nothing but pure determination, and a love so deep, so strong, that Sarah's blood went warm just thinking about it. The tears had started to fall again, a steady of stream of salt water stung her chapped lips.

She ran over to her window, and screamed to the moon, "J-Jareth!" her tears had started to flow harder, and faster. _"JARETH!"_ she yelled again. She slowly walked backwards from her window, never taking her eyes from the moon. She tripped on her bed and spun around so she was on her knees, face buried in her blanket. She raised her head from her tear stained covers and screamed "Jareth!" one last time. When she had buried her face back in her covers she remembered the book she hadn't opened since her 16th birthday, and recited the quip that had gotten her brother taken away. "I wish the goblin king would take me away, _right now!"_

A gust of wind blew her candles out, and she fell asleep.

R&R Chapter One Please!

.Penguinnn


	2. Confusion

Sarah awoke to a delightful scent, a scent she had only ever dreamed about. She kept her eyes closed for some time, just soaking in the warmth of her surroundings. Feeling the fresh silk sheets under her bare arms and legs. "Wait—" she thought, "I don't _have _silk sheets." She opened her eyes and gasped so hard she coughed for a few minutes. She sat up and looked around. She was in a magnificent room. Deep violet shag carpeting, rich lavender drapes and midnight blue décor. A faint sparkle accented the air. "So," a deep, cool voice drawled, "I take it that you like your surroundings." Sarah glanced up at the doorway and saw him. _Him!_ The one who made her mind whirl, her dreams swirl. The one man she couldn't go two minutes without thinking about.

"I—I uhm… well—" Jareth chuckled. "I see." After a minute of silence in which the two awkwardly looked at the other, Jareth said "Lunch will be ready in a half hour. Would you like a shower, or anything?" Sarah nodded. Jareth smiled, "The shower hall is right out the door, to your right." Sarah thanked him, and he left with a twirl of his cloak and a puff of glitter.

While showering, Sarah's mind reeled over what had happened just in the last fifteen minutes. She awoke in a strange room, which had turned out to be the Goblin Kings Master Bedroom, with whom, she was in love with. This _had _to be too good to be true… didn't it? The soap she was using smelled magnificent. It was a light floral scent, it smelled almost hypnotizing. The shampoo was as rich as mousse, and smelled heavenly. _"A queen's life is the life for me."_ She thought.

When she got out of the shower she realized she had nothing to change in to. She wrapped a fluffy purple towel around herself and returned to the bedroom. There was a tall white wardrobe beside the bed. She ventured a look inside it. She gasped when she saw beautiful Victorian gowns, and the most luxurious party dresses. "Do you like what you see?" Sarah jumped back in surprise. Standing in the doorway, Jareth chuckled. "I know I do."

Sarah blushed, and Jareth chuckled again. "choose any one you like, they're all yours." She glanced longingly at the dresses, but longed even more for him. As if he had read her mind he said, "When you get a dress on, we'll talk. Unless…" he took a long observatory look at her from her head to her feet, and back up again. "…unless you prefer your current attire." She blushed again, and he smiled warmly at her. "Just teasing, get dressed." He turned to walk out of the room, "Jareth!" Sarah called. "Yes?" he answered, leaning back so his head was peering inside her door. "I missed you." Jareth smiled sadly and said, "Yes… of course." Sarah was confused. "What's the matter?" Without meeting her eyes, he said, "Get dressed—we'll talk."

**!!!!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. So Close, Yet So Far Away

When she had chosen her dress—a hot pink and orange pearlescent mini dress—she headed for the throne room. There she spotted Jareth sitting in his throne, legs swung over the arm, tapping on his boot. "hem-hem." She said. He jumped and hit his head on the back of the throne. "Ouch!" He said rubbing his head. Sarah laughed. "Hey! That really hurt, you know." Sarah continued to laugh. "Oh I'll get you…" Sarah shrieked as Jareth ran for her. She ran across the room and around the throne, and they toggled at either end.

"I've got you where I want you now." He smiled slyly. "Is that right Goblin King? Well have I miscalculated this situation…" She tried to fake a right but he knew her plan and dodged to _his_ right, causing her to fall right in his arms. She giggled and seemed to cuddle in his arms. He put his nose to her scalp and breathed in heavily, intoxicated by her scent. Suddenly he pushed her away and stepped away from her. "Jareth, wha—what's wrong?" He was staring at the door and there stood a tall, blonde-hair, blue eyed female fae, in a magnificent emerald velvet gown. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Jareth, darling, what's going on?" She purred. He stepped away from Sarah, never meeting her eyes. "Nothing, dear, just making our guest feel at home." The fae seemed to read him. "Hmm." She smiled slightly. "Have you invited her for dinner yet?" He cocked his head to the side, "No, I—I was getting to it." She frowned, "Alright then. See you this evening, ciao." She spun on her heel, and with a swish of her cloak she was gone. Jareth looked at Sarah, and Sarah looked at Jareth, searching him, asking him millions of questions with her eyes. He looked away from her, ashamed, sorry. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran out of the throne room, and into her bedroom.

She slammed the door behind her because she knew. She knew from the second she heard the other woman speak to Jareth that they were married. No one dared to speak to the Goblin King in that tone, no one except for the Goblin Queen. She shuddered as more tears fell down her face. Someone knocked on the door, "Sarah, may I _please_ come in?" Sarah stared at the door, not answering. "Sarah, darling, are you in here? Please open the door." She sighed, what did he want? He had broken her heart twice now, she just wanted him to stop, and leave her alone. Let her heart heal itself. And again, as she did every night for the last several years, she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Embarassing Misunderstanding

When she awoke a few hors later, her stomach was rumbling like a lion. She didn't think she'd be able to face Jareth again, so she ignored it for another twenty minutes. Then she had had enough. She decided she'd sneak to the kitchen and try to scrounge up some leftovers from lunch. When she opened the door, the Goblin King fell into her bedroom. Apparently, Jareth had fallen asleep against her door, waiting for her to finally talk to him. Sarah blinked at him as he stood up quickly and embraced Sarah. His warmth surrounded her and she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Sarah pushed him away.

"Who's that… that woman?!" Sarah yelled. "I waited for you for six years! And then you run off and marry someone else? I loved you! I needed you! And all you do is forget about me?!?!" Sarah's face was slick with tears now, and when Jareth reached to wipe them away she jerked away from his reach. "Sarah, my darling…" "DON'T say my name, EVER again!" She was screaming now, she was so terribly heartbroken she couldn't think straight. She just wanted everything to be better. She wanted him to love her and only her. She collapsed and curled into fetal position on the floor. Hugging her knees and crying harder than she ever had.

"Sarah, please let me talk. We need to clear this up." Before she had a chance to interrupt him again, he threw in, "That fae _is _the Goblin Queen, but only because she's my _mother_." Sarah's face turned brighter red than a Goblin Kingdom sunrise. "Honestly?" Jareth nodded. Sarah felt like a complete and total idiot. Jareth smiled warmly at her and sat next to her on the floor. "Come here." He opened his arms. She crawled into his lap and stayed there, just listening to his heart beat. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm so…" Jareth stroked her chin. "No, my dear, I don't think anything." Sarah leaned into his hand without realizing it. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes and jerked back. Jareth chuckled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Jareth, Sarah, dinner!" It was Jareth's mother. "Coming mum!" Jareth answered back. Sarah giggled. "What? Never heard a polite English gentleman address his mother?" Sarah choked back a laugh as she said, "No, I honestly have _never_ heard a _polite_ English _gentleman_ address his mother." Jareth glared at her. "Oh, I'll get you." Sarah squealed as he pounced at her and pinned her to the bed. He let out an oddly seductive animalistic growl as he said "I've got you, my pretty; and you have no choice but to do as I say, or I might just have my way with you." Sarah grinned.

"Oh, is that right, oh gracious and merciful Goblin King. Oh, please have mercy on me, I meant no harm." They both laughed and came to a sudden halt as they caught sight of each other's eyes. It had been years since Sarah had gazed into those mismatched eyes of her loves. She looked from his beautiful eyes, to his perfect little nose, to those sexy kissable lips… Then, he kissed her. She didn't remember him advancing on her, or moving toward her in any way, she just remembers his soft, warm lips on her eager ones. His kiss was sweet, and seemed to fill every nook and cranny of her heart, where the pieces went missing so long ago. When he pulled away she groaned in disapproval. He smiled slyly and asked, "Sarah, have you been with anyone before?" Her confusion of what he meant showed in her big doe eyes, so he clarified: "I mean, are you still a virgin?" She blinked and her cheeks turned a little rosy. "Yes, Jareth, I am still as much a virgin as I was six years ago."

He grinned. Sarah heard high heels stomping down the hall, and again Jareth's mother called through the door, "Dinner, children. _NOW._" Jareth winced. "Yes, Mum, we're coming. Sorry!" Then Sarah heard the stomp heading in the opposite direction. "Well, let's go before she has a mard." Sarah cocked her head in confusion. Jareth laughed, "It's a purple cow with wings similar to a bird's" Sarah nodded, now wondering if she'd ever see such an exquisite creature, and what other creatures she didn't see when she went through The Labyrinth. Jareth held open her bedroom door, and they headed to the dining room.


	5. Her Promise

After dinner that night, Sarah ventured back to her bedroom. She untwisted her long chestnut hair from their braids and reached her arm behind her dress to undo the clasps. "Damn it." She grunted. She held her breath while her fingertips briefly grasped the tip of the zipper, and then it fell again. Sarah screamed in frustration and flopped onto the bed on her stomach. She gasped when she felt a firm hand begin to pull it down. "Shh, my dear. It's only me," murmured Jareth. Sarah once again held her breath, listening to the teeth unlatch in rhythm with her heartbeat. "I saw you were having some trouble, and I came to your rescue." She felt a gloved fingertip brush across her lips and she resisted the temptation to lick it. He placed his knee beside her hip and bent down to kiss her ear.

She forced her breathing to stay regular as his lips moved down from her ear to her neck; his mouth pausing regularly to use his tongue to gently massage little areas of her neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms under her body to put his hands on her stomach, and slowly began to move them up to her breasts. Sarah's abrupt gasp halted his movement. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Sarah hid her face in her arms and muttered an answer. "What?" Jareth asked. When she didn't respond he pushed her onto her back. "Sarah, I'm sorry for doing that to you." She looked at him blankly, "No, it's not that it's just…" He cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Just… what?" She blushed a little. "Well, it's just that, well, you know that I'm a virgin, and you know that I am in love with you and all, it's just…"

Sarah showed him her left hand, and there on her ring finger was a white gold band with ivory roses engraved around it and the words "_virgo donec_ _verus amor" _written in lavender. "It means," Sarah started but Jareth chorused with her and they said "virgin until true love." Sarah opened her mouth to ask how he knew and he said "When I was in high school, the only language spoken here was latin, how did you know what it said?" "I took a latin course in high school." Jareth chuckled. "So, does that come off with an engagement ring or a wedding band?" Sarah thought a moment, remembering. "After a year long engagement or wedding night." Jareth nodded. "Well, is the promise only against intercourse?" Sarah blushed a little more. "Yes." Was her weak reply. He smiled.

"Well, would you mind if I finished what I started?" before he could receive a reply his face dove for her neck and his hands reached for her breasts. She moaned in response to his touched and let the top of her dress fall into her lap. His mouth moved from her neck to her chest and then to her breasts, her breathing quickened, her eyes closed and she tensed. He moved his kissed down her stomach, his tongue brushed her pubic bone and "Jareth! It's time for dessert! Bring your guest!" Jareth cursed and pounded the bed with his fist. "You just can NOT be serious!" Sarah stood up to put her dress back on, he helped her with the zipper and got to his feet. Jareth gave her one quick passionate kiss on the lips before opening the door. "After you."

Read and Review…


End file.
